Second Chance
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: Everything seemed to be going in slow motion; the medics were rushing around her as she sat motionless on the floor. Troypay oneshot. Please R&R Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical, I only own Ava.**

**Authors Note**** : Ok I know I should be updating my story 'Secret Romance' but this came to me and I had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy…**

**Second Chance**

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion; the medics were rushing around her as she sat motionless on the floor.

"Ms Evans," one medic said kneeling beside her, Sharpay looked up at him her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she'd done, "I'm very sorry to tell you...there was nothing more we could do," he continued.

Sharpay looked away not being able to hold anymore of her tears. Silent sobs overtook her, as she stayed seated on the sidewalk.

"Ms Evans if you'd come with us we'll take you home," a police officer said helping her to her feet and guiding her to the squad car.

The journey home seemed to take forever, she never remembered seeing anything as she continuously stared out of the window.

"Oh Sharpay," her mother Karen Evans said as she opened the door, "what have you done?"

"Mrs Evans?" the officer asked, Karen nodded, "your daughter isn't in any trouble I'm afraid there's been an accident involving a young child who was with Sharpay," the officer replied.

"Richard!" she shouted stepping away from the front door to let Sharpay and the officer in.

"We couldn't get much from your daughter she's still in a state of shock, she was checked over at the scene and seems to be uninjured," the officer said, "you seemed to know who I was referring to when I spoke of the young child could you tell me who she is?" the officer asked as he took a seat opposite Karen.

Sharpay headed over to the window staring out onto the empty street.

"Yes, her name is Ava, she's Sharpay's daughter, what happened? Where is she?" she asked as Richard entered the room with his son, Sharpay's twin, Ryan.

"I'm afraid Ava was hit by a car and she didn't make it, I'm sorry."

"What?" Ryan asked looking at the officer.

"She's dead!" Sharpay shouted as she turned to face her family, "Ava is dead," she whispered before leaving the room.

Ryan watched her as she left the room, her words sinking in; he began to go after her until his father took hold of his arm.

"Let her be alone for now," he said, Ryan nodded and sat next to his mother.

"Thank you for bringing Sharpay home officer," Richard said shaking hands with him.

"It's no problem, we'll find who did this and we'll keep you informed on any updates until we do. You'll also be informed when Ava's body can be released," he said standing up and making his way to the door.

"Thank you once again," Richard replied as the officer left. He closed the front door and headed back to his grieving family.

Sharpay had taken refuge in Ava's bedroom holding a picture of them from the day she was born, the event of earlier kept playing over and over in her head. Everything had happened so fast and thanks to the stupid idiot driving the car she'd never see her daughter again.

Troy hadn't been round to the Evans' in months he'd been so busy with his basketball scholarship he just hadn't had the time, still it was no excuse for him not to see his own daughter. So here he was stood outside the Evans front door waiting for someone to answer, he knew they were home all four cars were in parked on the drive.

Ryan opened the door and was quite surprised to see Troy stood opposite him.

"Hey Ryan is Ava around I wanted to see if she wanted to go get an ice-cream or something," he asked peering into the house, looking for his blonde haired, blue eyed daughter.

"Maybe you should come in Troy," Ryan replied solemnly opening the door wider for Troy to enter.

"Ok," he said a little uneasy, the Evans had never been fond of him dating Sharpay and hated him even more when he broke up with her and got her pregnant. Now he was stood in the same room as those exact people who hated him.

"Troy, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it..." Ryan started as Troy looked between all three of them, "Ava was in an accident this morning and they couldn't save her."

Troy thought he was going to be sick, he probably looked like he could be too. This couldn't be happening, his daughter couldn't be dead, he suddenly found himself making his way, numbly, up the familiar staircase.

"What the fuck happened!" he demanded throwing Ava's bedroom door open knowing Sharpay would be in there.

"She was hit by a car," she replied quietly holding Ava's blanket to her chest.

"Where the fuck were you Shar!" he shouted walking closer to her.

"Stop shouting at me," she replied wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"What am I supposed to do, I've just been told my daughter is dead," he ranted still moving closer to her, "what were you doing? You're her mother you should have been watching her!"

"Yeah well you're her father, where the fuck have you been these last few months!" she shouted back not able to take anymore of the blame he was placing on her.

Troy stepped away from her, "ok I deserved that," he replied.

"I'm already in enough pain Troy I don't need you making it worse, I just need you," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"You got me I promise. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you and Ava...guess now I'll never get a chance," he said not able to hold his pain in anymore.

Sharpay moved into his arms and held him, he wrapped his arms around her waist both seeking comfort from the other, never once did they leave each other's side, they needed to be together to stay strong.

The morning of Ava's funeral came round quick; everyone that Sharpay could ever remember from growing up was stood around her daughter's grave. She was stood next to Ryan wearing a black knee length dress; Troy stood the other side of her wearing a black suit holding her hand tightly.

They watched as Ava's coffin was lowered into the ground both crying silently for their daughter as she was laid to rest.

Once the service was over everyone paid one last respect before leaving and heading to the Evans' for the wake. Troy's father Jack placed his hand on Troy's shoulder, "you coming Troy?"

Troy looked at his father, "I'm just going to stay here a bit longer dad," he replied looking back at the grave.

"Ok," he replied before taking his wife's hand and heading back to his car.

They barely made it to the car, stopping in their tracks as a blood curdling scream echoed through the graveyard, they turned and saw Sharpay on her knees in the mud crying her heart out, Troy knelt down beside her pulling her into his arms both crying in despair.

Richard recognised that scream anywhere and he couldn't help but feel his heart hurt as he watched his daughter in so much pain, he looked over at Jack knowing he was feeling the same way he was.

"It's going to be ok Shar," Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Nothing's ok," she cried sobbing into his chest.

They both stayed in each other's embrace as the rain started to fall.

"Come on Shar it's started to rain, we're going to get ill if we stay out here."

Sharpay nodded as Troy helped her up both taking a last look at the grave before making their way over to the car.

Back at the house everyone was gathered talking about this and that. Sharpay couldn't stand it anymore, everyone with their sympathy she just wanted to scream at them. None of them knew really knew her daughter so she couldn't understand why they were all stood in her living room pretending they did.

Troy noticed she was upset as she continuously scanned the room, he headed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, "lets go upstairs away from everyone, "he whispered making her shiver.

Troy took her hand and they headed to Ava's room, it was where they seemed to spend most of their time these days.

"I don't understand them Troy, they never even knew her and they're all down there with their sympathy..." she said making herself cry.

"Sshh..." Troy said hugging her, "it's ok I understand."

Sharpay pulled away and looked at him, before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers in quick yet passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away.

"Don't be, I still love you Troy," she said looking at her feet.

Troy placed his finger under her chin lifting her head up, "I love you too."

They both stood in the middle of Ava's room hugging each other as they both realized how much they needed each other.

**(One Year later)**

Sharpay and Troy's relationship had grown stronger than ever after the events of their daughters death, they eventually begun dating again much to the dismay of Richard Evans, however he could see his daughter was truly happy and that was enough for him.

They eventually got married and bought an apartment together and they always went to Ava's grave with fresh flowers once a week, their life seemed to be back on track.

"Shar!" Troy called as he entered their apartment after a long day of training.

"In the bathroom!" she shouted smiling.

Troy made his way to the bathroom, "are you decent?" he asked.

"Would it matter if I weren't?" she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled lightly before making his way in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Everything ok?" she asked sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Everything is great, coach told me today I'm starting in the next game," he replied, Sharpay smiled, Troy had achieved his goal of playing pro basketball and she couldn't have been more proud of him.

"That's great!" she said, "I've got something for you."

"Ok what is it?" he asked as Sharpay handed him a box, he looked at it for a second before taking out the contents, "is this for real?"

"No I just made it say that," she replied sarcastically, "of course it's real."

"We're going to have a baby!" he shouted picking her up and kissing her.

"Our second chance Troy."

"Our second chance," he agreed.


End file.
